Change in Direction
by BookwormyThings
Summary: Despite Reid's continual effort to dissuade his brain from thinking about what Agent Gideon said, he was beginning to agree that Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid did have a nice ring to it. A one-shot about how Gideon recruited Reid into the FBI. WARNING: Mentions rape and murder but nothing graphic.


**Title: Change in Direction **

**Summary: Reid decides to become a profiler leaving behind his other, more profitable plans. **

**A/N: Hello, again! I don't really know how to do any of these characters justice, but I really do to try. I don't have a beta, so there will be mistakes and I welcome you to put them out just do it respectfully. I would love for you guys to review this story. If you want to know more about the background of the Reid from this particular story (this is what I call my Lancaster Universe of CM which all my stories can be a part of if you want them to be), you can read my other story Hidden Away or just send me a PM asking anything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that come from Criminal Minds, despite how much I wish I did. Dr. Dashiell Lancaster and Dr. Timothy Pugh are my own characters and anyone connected to them, both named and unnamed. **

He was walking into his adviser's office when he heard Dr. Dashiell Lancaster speaking to what he assumed was another faculty member, one which he had never met officially. Reid silently waited by the door for his adviser to finish, but he couldn't help but be intrigued by what Lancaster was saying.

Only catching half the conversation, Reid had to piece together most of the information. His brain allowed for him to mull over all the possible parts the other party could have said narrowing down the probabilities. Reid figured it must be the excitement surrounding two major events occurring on campus: the opening of a new laboratory for the chemistry department (Reid held extreme excitement for that as he was planning on getting a third doctoral in chemistry after finishing his dissertation on engineering) or the special agent from the FBI that's coming for a recruitment lecture. Either one seemed plausible, but with the expression painted on Lancaster's face Reid figured he must have been speaking of the agent on school grounds.

"Are you kidding me?" the adviser's voice rang with sarcasm followed by a pause waiting for the other line to respond before he questioned further, "All my students are science-lovers. Not one of them would want to be a fancy profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I mean I read up on this Gideon guy, and the guy is smart and all but I can't imagine any of my students being interested..."

The voice on the other side sprung from the phone indicating an annoyed and, in Reid's personal opinion, rather loud tone, "...find someone...want all kinds...aren't you...genius kid...exactly...send him."

Reid may have only heard broken pieces from the conversation, but there was no doubt in his mind now that the other faculty member was the president of the university that just started two months ago and he wanted Dr. Lancaster to persuade him to go to the FBI lecture as a way to show off to the government. He really did not enjoy the idea that the man in charge of his education was using him as a marketing technique (it was not the first time it has happened in his short life). Still, he admired his adviser's resilience to not let such nonsense cloud his own judgement, though Reid highly doubted that the good ol' doctor wasn't going to try to point Reid in the direction of the lecture hall.

Dr. Lancaster finally moved his head up and noticed Reid awkwardly standing there waiting for his mentor to give him some attention. As soon as Reid slowly stepped forward, hands in his pocket, Lancaster ended his conversation on the phone, "I will do what I can, but I refuse to guarantee anything. Sir, I have to go. There is a student waiting for me."

Hanging up, he turned to Reid saying, "Hey, there, Spencer. How are you doing? I hope you were not waiting for too long."

"No...no, not at all. I was only here for a few minutes," Reid fumbled through his embarrassment.

Lancaster continued the small talk, "How was going back home for the weekend? Okay, I presume."

Reid had no words to respond to that at first, but he eventually settled for the usual lie he had perfected recently, "Oh, yeah. It was great. You know, normal even though I have been gone for a while. It's like nothing's changed." The pause after that particular phrase should have given him away. Nothing's normal when you live with a paranoid schizophrenic for a parent and everything is constantly changing to adapt to their paranoia. He quickly recovered adding, "I really missed my mom's cooking, so it was really nice to be back home."

Lancaster smiled, "Good, you needed a break from all this chaos." He stopped to stand and walk over to Reid asking, "So, what do you need?"

Reid quickly answered, "I just wanted to let you know that I finished my thesis and I will be submitting it next week, if you approve that is. Could you give it one last glimpse over before I make it official?"

A laugh irrupted from the older man, "You are smarter than me, Spencer. Any advice I could possible give you means nothing, but I'll look over it, if it makes you feel more confident about it."

Reid gave him an embarrassed grin at the flattery, "Thank you."

As he turned to leave, Lancaster called after him, "Hey, Spencer, do you have any idea what you are going to do after you are all done here?" Reid shook his head no (he had nothing set in stone besides his third doctorate in the works, though he had many options), so Dashiell continued, "Look, you are a little young for this, but there's this guy, Jason Gideon, giving a lecture on human behavior. I think you should check it out. He works for the FBI, and according to the rumor mill, he has contacts in all types of government departments. It could be a great networking opportunity."

Reid said, "I don't know. I have no experience in human behavior. It would be weird, Dash."

"I have known you for about five years now, so I am positive when I say this...there is nothing on this planet that you have zero experience in. You may not like psychology, but I know for a fact you took some courses on the subject. You aced those classes. Look, I'm not saying that you should just jump into the FBI bandwagon. I just want you to go sit in a lecture and ask questions afterward, so you get a chance to dazzle this Jason guy opening more doors for your future that is destined to be remarkable."

Reid sighed, "Okay, I'll go, but I have to do some sort of preparation for this. Any ideas?"

Dashiell shook his head and chuckled, "Do what you have to do, Spencer."

Reid marched out of the office before back tracking and coming back just to announce, "Oh, I almost forgot. I just got my letter from the chemistry department saying that I can start the P.h.D program, as soon as I'm done with my thesis for engineering. I thought you might like to know."

Reid's body pops off leaving his former adviser in awe, "You really are something else, Spencer."

Walking away from campus toward his apartment near campus, Reid kept seeing announcements of the decorated FBI agent giving CalTech the honor of his visitation. After pacing by the same flyer three times, he took it deciding some investigating was in order. Dash wanted him to dazzle Jason Gideon, but to do that he must at least know something about the subject.

As soon as he arrived at his apartment, he grabbed all of his psychology books and began doing his research refreshing his memory of all the things he should know before the lecture tomorrow.

This went on for the next half hour finishing about four textbooks when his roommate came in yelling for Reid, "Yo, Spencer! Where are you, man?"

Reid poked his head out of his bedroom, and wandered toward the living room into the kitchen, "I'm going to the kitchen for some coffee. It's going to be a long night. I might go to the library later."

"Whoa, dude, I thought you were done with your thesis."

Reid came back in the living room and said looking at his roommate, "I just gave my dissertation to my adviser for one last look over before I submit it to the department." Reid paused and really looked at his roommate, "Hey, Ethan, what's up with you, man?"

Perplexed by the tone of his voice, Ethan replied, "Huh?"

Reid explained, "You look like you have something really important and exciting to say."

Reminded of his original delight, Ethan jumped straight to his story, "Dude, you would not believe who's on campus for a lecture tomorrow. This guy named Jason Gideon from the FBI. You and I are so going to that. No getting out of it."

Reid walked back to the kitchen with Ethan in tow speaking about his own plans for tomorrow, "Actually, I had already planned to attend. It's why I'm going to the library to do research on the Behavioral Analysis Unit and behavioral psychology. You wanna come?"

Ethan hopped on the counter shaking his head, "Nah, you go ahead and be the overachiever that you are. I just finished a day full of classes and I have to get ready for the night shift."

"See you later," Reid excused himself and headed out the door with his satchel full of books.

Ten minutes later, he entered the library. Heading for the psychology section, Reid found all he needed for the night. He read through as many books as he could and even researched some information on that particular unit of the FBI and the FBI in general. He read about criminals and statistics on anything that could be relevant for tomorrow's lecture. The more information he uncovered, the more interesting he found it. Not only about the subject matter, but what the BAU did. He became completely engrossed in it and with each page, he was glad he that he agreed to go to the lecture. When it came time to look up Gideon, he was already eager for the lecture.

After hours of research, Reid was finally satisfied enough to head back home. Taking the ten minute bus ride gave Reid enough time to really absorb all that he learned in the couple of hours in the library...Jason Gideon was a well-respected special agent as he was one of the few people who started the whole Behavioral Analysis Unit along with some guy named David Rossi (a best-selling author now) and Max Ryan. Both of them retired early, but they left an unit that is the best of the best. Being part of the BAU was a badge of honor within the FBI, most agents could only dream of achieving. Reid also discovered that psychology was most definitely fascinating and something he will explore in more depth.

The bus ride was over and he quietly ambled his way to his apartment. Excitement overflowed through his pores as he pulled the door open softly as not to wake Ethan up after such a long day. In the darkness, Reid quickly stumbled into his room and turned on the switch. As he settled himself into his bed with the gentle touches of light from his lamp, he acknowledge that tomorrow will be a most interesting day.

* * *

><p>As the rising morning sun poked its way through the window, Reid awoke gently anticipating the day ahead. In just a few hours, he would sit and learn about a fascinating new area of criminology from one of the most revered experts in the world.<p>

The clock announced the time to be twelve minutes passed seven. Reid groaned at the thought of getting up form the comfort of his bed, but he wobbled to the bathroom not three minutes after he opened his eyes.

Twenty minutes spent getting ready and Reid entered the kitchen where Ethan was already drinking his cup of coffee. Handing Reid his own cup, Ethan smiled, "Morning Spencer. You had a late night. You weren't even here by the time I came home around eleven."

"I spent hours at the school's library researching those FBI guys and the validity of profiling," Reid spoke as he sipped his steaming coffee carefully. As soon as must of his coffee was finished, he set it on a counter and approached today's agenda, "So...what's the plan for today. I have meetings with faculty at eight, and I have class from nine to eleven. Then, I have the lab reserved for one this afternoon and I have to work from five to ten tonight which means if you want to meet up for this three o'clock lecture, we have to meet at the student quad around 2:45. Sound okay?"

Ethan appeared to be concentration before he responded, "Sounds great! I have class from nine til noon anyway. It gives me enough time to get some studying done for finals."

Reid nodded his approval while packing his belongs and explaining, "Perfect! Well, I have to head out, if I want to make that eight o'clock meeting. I'll see you later today."

Ethan followed him to the living room informing him, "Actually, I was headed out too, but you go right ahead. I'll see you at the lecture. That Gideon guy is supposedly a genius. Maybe, he'll give you a run for your money, Spencer."

They, both, gave hardy laughs and Spencer added, "God, I hope your right."

* * *

><p>Reid just finished his time in the lab when he ran into Dr. Lancaster. They commenced talking about Reid's thesis.<p>

Lancaster mentioned, "I went through the entirety of your dissertation last night." He whistled after his statement.

Reid blushed and shyly asked what he thought questioning his thesis aloud before being interrupted by his mentor, "Yo, take it easy, man. Your dissertation is better than most published works in my field by people who have been doing this longer than you have been alive. Seriously, Spencer, you are by far the smartest person I know except maybe my youngest sister. Relax, kid, you are going to do fine defending that thesis. Trust me, you probably leave them in awe of you."

Reid did not appear smug like most would have in his place instead he mumbled, "Thank you."

Dashiell laughed at Reid's actions handing him his thesis. After Reid grabbed the think stack of paper, he continued, "Now, the question that is really on my mind is... are you going to that FBI lecture?"

Reid's smiled came back with enthusiasm, "I was actually headed there, right now. I did some research on this stuff and i can honestly say I find it utterly riveting and completely amazing. This guys are literally some of the smartest people in their field. Not just anyone becomes a profiler for the FBI. I am looking forward the lecture much more now than I was yesterday."

Dashiell, surprised by the genuine thrill clearly heard in Spencer's voice, said, "Well, I felt bad for trying to rope you into going, but now I'm glad I mentioned it. Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid has a great ring to it." After saying that, Lancaster left Spencer contemplating the title he never dreamed of having.

* * *

><p>He found Ethan in the crowd of students filing into the lecture hall. They strolled to the front of the room settling for seats in the third row perfectly placed in the middle right in front where the man of the hour would stand. They sat there waiting for everyone else to choose a seat from the hundreds of possibilities. They talked about their days and what they were going to do later that night. They shared their thoughts about their expectations for the lecture, and when silence took over Reid filled in the quiet with the knowledge he acquired the night before during his time at the library.<p>

Whispers died down, as someone walked over to the podium with a serious yet casual man behind him merely waiting. The man introduced both himself and the man in the shadows, "Hello, CalTech students! I am Dr. Timothy Pugh and professor of Behavioral and Social Neuroscience in the graduate program, though I often do teach many classes in the neurology and psychology in the undergraduate program. I am extremely proud to say that after years of trying I have finally succeed in bringing my friend all the way from Quantico, Virginia SSA Jason Gideon from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

The man waiting in the dark strolls over to Dr. Pugh and shakes his hand before speaking, "Hello, my name is Jason Gideon. Before you ask, SSA merely stands for Supervisory Special Agent. I am what the FBI calls a profiler. All that means is I use psychology and human behavior to deduce who the criminal might be. I will be speaking about past cases to give you any idea of what my job entails and afterward I will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have about the BAU or the FBI in general. So let's begin..."

Reid was in awe of this man. He listened tensely zoning everything that was not Jason Gideon out of his mind. While others took notes whispering to each other about the coolness of the man before them, Reid just sat there and listened making sure he would not forget. A whole hour passed them by, but not one of them noticed for they were to enthralled by the material, the stories Gideon was telling them. Eventually, question time arrived and two dozen hands sprang into the air. Agent Gideon patiently responded to each student. Questions ranged from what age do you have to be to be an agent to how do you become a profiler. Someone asked about the types of education the bureau wanted for students applying for the academy.

He replied, "Anyone here can apply for the FBI Academy, once you graduate with a bachelor's degree in anything you want. Once you graduate the academy and get placed in an unit, they bureau may ask you to further your studies into a particular field."

Ethan was the first one to ask about one of the cases he spoke about during the lecture, "Agent Gideon, if the man raped and killed all those women because of his hatred for his ex-girlfriend, then why is it that the last three of victims looked totally different than the first four?"

The look plastered on Gideon's face indicated that he was pleased with the question and answered, "That is a great question and I will answer with another question. I have been talking about profiling for about an hour now, so what do you think the killer began killing all different types of women?"

Students with raised hands lowered them slowly, as silence rocked the room. Not one soul spoke out unwilling to shame themselves if they were wrong. As Reid mentally went through all of the facts he learned last night as well as the lecture, he whispered the answer, "He devolved becoming overwhelmed with the need to kill." The room was so still and noiseless that Gideon heard his self-reflective murmur.

Jason perked up and demanded, "Who said that? Don't be afraid. Speak up."

Reid cleared his throat, raised his shaking hand, and nervously declared, "I did. I said it."

"What did you say. Nice and loud so everyone can hear what you said."

Reid took one deep breathe and repeated his answer, "The unsub devolved into a killing frenzy. His need for the release raping and murdering all those women gave him overtook his need to fulfill his fantasy of killing his ex-girlfriend over and over again. Much like Ted Bundy who went from killing women who looked like his fiancé to his last victim, a twelve year old girl. No one really knows what causes a devolution of this manner, but from what you have described about the case, one can assume it was the pressure from the police, media, and FBI presence that quickened his devolution. He felt like he was going to get caught, so he stopped being so meticulous with his victimology and their captures. Though that is only one theory, so it may not be entirely accurate."

Jason Gideon could not remove the expression of both astonishment and admiration off his face. When he manged it, he simply stumbled through the awe to give his feedback, "Yes, well...that's a an extremely good theory and you are indeed correct about the devolution of the unsub. That was impressive, young man."

After a few more questions, the agent ended the lecture stating that he would stay behind for a couple more minutes if anyone wanted to speak more privately about their own personal future at the bureau.

Ethan stood up preparing his departure, but stilled when he noticed Reid had not moved to leave, "Hey, man, you okay? Lecture's over...time to go."

Looking up toward Ethan, he replied, "I'm going to wait out all these people, so I can go talk to him. You can go, if you would like but I'm going to wait."

Laughing, Ethan added, "You do that, but I'm pretty set in joining the bureau. So need for me to go talk to him, but more power to you. I'll see you later tonight, Spencer."

"See ya, Ethan," spilled from Reid's lips before looking up to see that most of the crowd has cleared out except for a few students asking questions and receiving a card as a response.

Five minutes later, Reid stood up to head over to Gideon as he was packing his things. Reid gingerly coughed, "Agent Gideon, hello." Reid awkwardly waved before being interrupted by the agent himself.

"You're the kid that answered the question about devolution."

"Yes, that was me. I'm Spencer Reid."

Gideon chuckled at his youthful uneasiness around him, "Nice to meet you, Spencer...That was some answer you gave. Are you studying psychology or some form of criminology that I was not aware was available here?"

Spencer gave a confused look, "No, not at all...I...um...I read about your unit and some stuff that you guys have done yesterday when I found out about this lecture. I was curious about this field since is relatively new form of investigation within the Federal Bureau and all. I do find it fascinating and I am hoping to discover more about it, but as of right now I only have only taken elementary level courses."

Gideon thought he knew amazement before this moment but he was dead wrong. He gaped at Reid asking, "What kind of undergraduate student has the time to research something not in their specific program this thoroughly?"

Reid's face reddened even further when he had to answer, "I...um...I'm not an undergraduate student here at CalTech. I just finished my dissertation for my doctorate a few days ago, so I have all kinds of time now. I usually spend it in the library anyway. The...um...the lecture was opened to anyone on campus."

"How old are you? Because, Spencer, you don't look any older than 15."

Reid blushed even more and honestly said, "I just turned seventeen two months ago."

Gideon let go of whatever pride he had about his own genius status within the FBI and asked, "Are you an honest to God genius?"

Reid's embarrassment vanished as he gave the same well-rehearsed answer he gave everyone that asked him that particular question, "I don't believe that genius can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20, 000 words per minute. I also have a P.h.D in Applied Mathematics and am currently acquiring another one in engineering. So depending on your definition of genius I could be one, though my the general public I am clearly a genius."

Gideon did not even hesitate before pulling out a card from his pocket, "I don't know what your plans are after you're done here, but I want you to give me a call when you are. We could use someone like you on the bureau and if today is any indication...you clearly have the potential to be one of the world's greatest profilers. Besides Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Reid appeared perplexed before wondering aloud, "You are the second person that has said that to me today."

Jason smiled, "Well, maybe you should listen."

A phone ringing disturbed their conversation and Gideon excused himself. Reid stared after him contemplating his options. Gideon returned only a few moments later saying, "Look just think about it. With someone like you on the bureau, we could say a lot of lives, more than we are now. It was nice meeting you, but I have this person on hold, so...just think about it and give me a call."

Again Gideon stalks away leaving Reid baffled scuffing at the ridiculous notion of him being an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Despite Reid's continual effort to dissuade his brain from thinking about what Agent Gideon said, he was beginning to agree that Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid did have a nice ring to it.

At the same time, only a couple yards away stood Jason Gideon speaking into a phone, "I'm glad that Katie likes her new position and that the new agent is working out nicely, but Hotch listen to me...I just met someone rather amazing at this lecture...no, listen, Hotch...I know they usually don't work out, but you have to met this kid, Hotch. He is perfect for the unit and absolutely, without a doubt brilliant! I am going to recruit him specifically for our team. Trust me, Hotch. This kid is a game changer, a legitimate genius..."

* * *

><p>A few years later...<p>

Gideon walked into the bullpen with a tall, lanky boy behind him. He should the young man his desk and introduced him to all his new coworkers. As he sat down on his chair readying himself for the day ahead, he caught himself staring at his ID card and shiny new badge. He had to finally fully agree that Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid did have a nice ring to it. Smiling to himself, Reid started the paperwork on his wooden desk deciding that today was going to be a good first day.


End file.
